It isn't Over
by Kasai1214
Summary: Death doesn't mean everything is over. It just temporarily changes things. Albert died and the mogs took me in. Now Eight is dead. I will bring him back. To make things right. Rated T just to be sure. reviews are appreciated, be they horrible or good.
1. Prologue

A/N all rights go to the amazing elder who watches his successors like a creepy stalker.

Prologue

1999

Five

"Albert!" I shake my cepan over and over. "Wake up!" it doesn't seem to be working. He may have been the frail old man who may have kidnapped me from my loving family and also culprit of other heinous crimes. Still. It's not what I'm concerned about at this moment. He is the only person I have known and loved (a little? I'm not sure anymore), and he has been dying for the past few months. Today, he won't wake up, he's probably dead but I can't accept that fact. I just can't.

"I won't be a slacker anymore. Just please wake up. Alberrrrrrrrtttttt!"

His eye cracks open. YES! Success is sweet. I notice the way my cepan is looking at me and I don't feel so euphoric anymore. Albert doesn't have his usual side-grin on him, instead he has this weird sad smile on his face like he's done something he's going to regret. A lot.

"Cody," he uses my favourite name. The only one that's actually mine. "I going to die…" What? "I don't want to die with a bunch of regrets. Cody," he uses that name again. "I…" His jaw slackens and his body crumples on to the linen sheets. A line of red trails off the corner of his mouth.

"Noooooooooooo! Noooooooooo!" I yell. I grab Albert by the shoulders and shake him. Harder and harder. I can hear the drone of a ship/airplane, I don't know which it is. "ALBERRRRTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I know he is dead now, there is a hollow silence where his heartbeat used to be, an emptiness in his eyes where merriment and laughter used to dance, an absence of warmth in his usually warm, wrinkled hands. An alabaster –skinned baldie walks over and grabs me by the shoulders. I can feel the cold of the handcuffs slapped over my hands, the click that locks it, the foam cube I'm clutching with my name. The baldie pulls me into a ship. I swear I could see a tuft of feather near Albert's neck.

This was the introduction to mogadorian life for me. I was five. In that the number and the age. In that Cody, Albert's foster son. It isn't over. Not yet.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N all credits go to the 35000000 god knows how old alien with significantly better hiding skills than the garde.

Chapter 1

Five

I have just been promoted for my success in the retrieval of Ella. I should be happy. It's a big promotion, I get new upgraded living quarters, new uniforms, better food, more privileges, among that being access to Level 8, where all the labs and cool stuff are. I will move into my new quarters tomorrow at noon, but for now I will stay in my quarters till tomorrow morning.

I dig in my closet where all my stuff is for the second set of my current uniform which I will need to send down the clothes chute for collection. Instead of coming up with my uniform, I come up with a foam cube. A yellow foam cube with a smiley face. A yellow foam cube with a smiley face and a name underneath. I don't need to turn it over to tell whose name it is. But I do.

Cody.

The word feels like it's laced with acid. I can't read it. Just by touching it I have already opened up a scar even more painful than the scars that mark the passing of each dead garde.

Cody.

Is it wrong? Wrong to feel remorse for things that cannot be changed? Is it wrong to feel retribution for all the things I know I have done? The things that pushes Mogadore closer and closer to the throne on which it will sit and command the planets? Is it even possible to feel guilty for a mistake that you didn't make? I don't know.

Cody. The word that is laced with acid. feel guilty for a mistake that you didn't make? I don't know.

Cody. The word that is laced with acid.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N credits again. To the alien who writes amazing books, even though he is like 350000yrs old.

Chapter 2

Five

The Great Leader said that he now trusts me with my chest. Sure. I get to open it anytime at the vault, literally anytime I want. Just like any teenager, I use my privileges to the fullest and am also ready to try out any new one. Such as this one. I go down to the vault now, since I still have like, three hours till dinner. The vault is on Level 8 where all the other cool stuff is. Among that being the "Miracle Lab". The Miracle Lab was actually called LB85chm before, until they had the most breakthroughs of any other lab. LB85chm literally means lab number 5, level 8, chemistry. The lab is always doing some weird experiment and stuff, and they make these weird concoctions, according to some Patrols working on Level 02 where all the prisoners are kept, the lab-rats in the Miracle Lab sometimes give them an extra paycheck to sneak some of their "creations" into the inmate's meals. Not the loric inmates, but the disposable vatborn who make mistakes in battle and are sentenced to life imprisonment.

The vault is the seventh door on the left corridor in the East Wing. By the vault, I mean where all my Loric stuff and some other things I've required over the years are kept. The Great Leader used to just put whatever he thought might harm me seriously in there. The stuff that was mine that might harm me. Ironic. But never mind, we the proud Mogadorian race don't play with kid toys. We play with the stuff that actually has the power to hurt.

My Chest was put there for protection. The protection was meant for the Chest not me. Mind you. I put my hand against the cold, hard lock and breathe. The last time I opened the Chest was when I accidentally killed Eight. Someone I cared about. Marina blinded oe of my eyes and I leave it that way. I deserve it. I cared about her too. She was one of the only people in my life who actually cared. About me. The lock pops open with a soft click sound which sounds like a bubblegum bubble popping. There is indeed a crystal in my Chest. A few, actually. There's a red one and a really big white-translucent one, among the others that really catch my attention. Suddenly the white crystal vibrates and I can hear faint sobbing coming from it. I press the white crystal to my ear and listen:

_ "__Eight…I'm so sorry… I….didn't do enough…" _

_ "__Marina…shhh… Eight wouldn't want to see you like this…"_

_ "__Six…I can't help it…I'm so sorry…" _

I can hear two voices: Marina and Six's voice. Marina sounds like her throat is made of the cold bitter ice she shot at me. Just like the bitterness in the ice, it lingered like the bad taste of something unpleasant. It sounds so hoarse and cracked. Like fractured ice. I am mentally beating myself up for killing Eight. Nine deserved to die. Not him. I want so badly to make this right. I might need a miracle.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Credits again. Thanks for reading guys! R&R!

Chapter 3

Five

I hear the Miracle Lab is working on a Life Regeneration Serum. It will allow us to kill our prisoners when we take them, and regenerate them when we please. It's pretty cool from what I've heard. I don't really know if it will work, but it might just be what I need.

I head down to Level 02 where all the prisoners are. I've heard that the Miracle Rats are sneaking the Serum in for testing tonight. My messenger told me that they're going to try it on Pl2557 (level 2, prisoner 557), a silly Patrol soldier who made the mistake of letting his guard down and letting the garde save Sarah Hart. I just have to find the Patrol on duty today and bribe him into giving me the Serum. I'm guessing that the package will arrive for the Patrol sometime at lunch.

I eat my lunch in a corner of Level 02 as we are only needed to eat with The Great Leader at The Great Hall in the morning and the night. Breakfast and Dinner alike. I picked up my lunch from the food chute in my room a little earlier, praise be for the mog's meticulous habit of having stuff ready one hour before it's needed, being that I can pick my lunch one hour earlier if I want. I can see the Patrol walking around soon enough. He's lazy and just slouches around, doing nothing. The Rats are probably going to tell the Patrol to beat the mog to death and inject the serum in him after. I corner the Patrol and offer him my deal: he'll give me the Serum and beat the mog to death all the same. Then he'll use the empty syringe I gave him and stab the dead mog with it. My price is 750 miagrs. Miagrs is what the Mogs use on their black market. It' the mog currency. The Patrol takes my deal and hands me a brown-paper wrapped package tied with twine. I take the package and grin to myself.

Nobody looks twice at a dead prisoner.


	5. Chapter 4

**Five is going to get better but you're gonna have to wait. Sorry guys! **

**A/N credits to you know who.**

Chapter 4

Five

I grab the Regeneration Serum from the Patrol and walk away. Smooth, Five, smooth. I praise myself for the clever plan. Now I just have to figure out where Eight is held. Shouldn't be too hard. I think he's probably on Level 8 in one of the freezer rooms. I go to Level 8 and stuff the Serum on my vault first, then I start checking the record lists in the cabinet outside the freezer rooms.

New imports:

FrL8671

FrL8925

FrL8471

FrL8888

I think Eight is probably in FrL8888 but I'll check all of them. It's not much. I open the surveillance shaft on each door and peek in a little. Never mind the security cameras, there aren't any on this floor, or on Level 02, 07, 05 for that matter. Turns out I was a little off mark, Eight is in FrL8925. Never mind. I make a mental note to myself to remember to grab the Serum tomorrow to inject it.

The faster I get Eight out of here, the better it'll be.

In the meantime I think I should probably visit Ella to see if she is still sulking. I grab my share of chocolate cake from the kitchens and bring it with me to Level 07. I hope it will cheer her up.

"Ella?"

Ella just scowls at me. She doesn't seem very happy to see me. I think she'll see soon that The Great Leader is helping us, not harming us. I open up the cell which is actually a really nice room with tvs, a toilet complete with a Jacuzzi and a mini kitchen. Her king-sized bed is lying in the corner. Ella finishes scowling at me and returns her attention to her 90" plasma tv and snuggles into her covers on her bed. I sigh. Even my room isn't as good as this. And SHE'S complaining. I take the plate of chocolate cake and set it on her lap. She looks sideways at me, seemingly doubtful about whether to eat it or not. I glance at her.

"Ella, that's a gift, it's not poisoned. If you don't want to eat it now, do you want me to put it in the fridge for you?"

"How'd you get it?" she mumbles against the sheets.

"That was my share of dessert for dinner. You can have it."

"Thanks." She mumbles again. Then she starts picking at the cake with the fork I gave her along with the cake.

"Ella," she looks me in the eye this time. "I've got something that will bring Eight back to life, but don't tell anybody." I decide to tell her about Eight. It'll probably make her feel better.

"Eight is DEAD!" her voice sounds really shrill.

"I'm really sorry. I can fix this but don't tell anyone. I'll get into trouble."

"Why are you even telling me?" she has tears in her eyes.

"Because I trust you, and I don't want you to think that this place is so bad…"

"Thanks, cause that _really _warmed me up to this place." Her voice drips sarcasm.

I look at my feet. "Ummmm… Well, see you tomorrow…" I feel really awkward. So I go back to my room, look at the package wedged under my bed and sigh. I don't know who I am now. The Great Leader took me in as his son and treated me well. The Loric (a few) have been nice to me, and I killed one of them. I used to believe in the mogadorian cause, but now that I know how much pain it causes the Garde, I kind of understand. But who is right?


	6. Chapter 5

You guys are probably getting a bit bored. Sorry. here go the credits. disclaimer: all goes to PL

Chapter 5

Ella

I don't know why, but Five's being nice to me. Like giving-up-his-own-dessert-kind of nice. He's been giving me his dessert and some random treats I suspect he grabbed from the kitchens for me. He's been doing that for days. Yesterday he gave me his chocolate cake. It tasted pretty good. I'll tell you this, the Mogs have horrible looks and stuff, but they make amazing food. I know Five's been promoted. I'd say probably a few days ago. He's wearing different uniforms. Five may be working with the mogs, but there is something that tips me off about the fact that he's starting to doubt the mog cause. Before he was promoted, he seemed so happy that I was here with him. Like he really believed that this place was amazing. There was a sparkle in his eyes every time he talked about this place, now, not so much.

I was pretty shocked when he told me that Eight was dead and he was going to fix it. It just gets weirder and weirder. I won't tell anybody Five told me that, but I still can't believe Eight is dead and that the person to fix it would be Five. I know I scowl at him every time he comes in because I still don't believe that he isn't a traitor at heart, but yesterday changes that. He looks and sounds different. Totally.

Five

Death doesn't mean everything is over. It just temporarily changes things. Albert died and the mogs took me in. Now Eight is dead. I will bring him back. To make things right. I hope it does make things right.

I make my way to the freezer room where Eight is held in the wee hours of the morning. I know there is something in my chest (a gold tube thing) that can duplicate people. I'm going to duplicate Eight.

The freezer room is pretty cold. Eight is lying there, on the steel operation table like he's, you know, sleeping, apart from the gaping wound in his chest, right on top of his heart. I take a deep breath and duplicate Eight first. The duplication is lying there, just like the real Eight. That will work. I tap a rhythm on the gold tube and the image of "Eight" freezes. I grab the Serum and plunge the needle in to Eight's jugular (you know, the vein on the neck). At first, it doesn't seem to work, but then the color returns to Eight's face and the wound seals up. Then he sits up and glares at me. I gulp.

"You…" Eight hisses.


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy reading! pls R&R!**

Chapter 6

Eight

I open my eyes. And heck, what do I see—the traitorous bastard who killed me looking at me like… Urggh! He was worried. There, I said it. He was actually worried. Ha! Like I didn't know he was faking. I sit up and glare at him.

"You…" I leave other insults otherwise unsaid.

Five gulps. He hands me a chart. I grab it. Well, it looks a little more like a map. "What is that?" I ask him.

"I know you need to get out of here… I…" the poor bastard, he's actually freaking out. I glance at him. "That's the map, you probably want to escape… Ermm...this… would probably help…" I am at a loss for words.

"You killed me." I arch an eyebrow at him. "If I wasn't mistaken, you were interested in the genocide of the Loric race."

He shifts his weight from one leg to another. I look him in the eye. There seems to be something different about those eyes. Well, one of them is mechanical. You can see that. But it does appear that he can still see out of both. The look in his eyes are definitely different. It seems that there is less malice in them, and strangely, more doubt. Doubt. I know. Doubt. Yep.

"You're going to have to stay with Ella for now." He hangs his head. "I don't have an extra room where you won't be caught."

"Where is Ella?" I feel myself rising to my feet and snarling.

"She has a room here on Level 07. Please, trust me. She isn't harmed. For all I know she's watching carton network now."

"?!" I am shell shocked.

Five grumbles a little. "C'mon, you'll have to teleport yourself. There are like, security cameras in the lift but not on this floor. C'mon…"

I sigh and teleport away. Five says he'll take the lift.

I say this. Ella's room is pretty cool. And she was actually watching cartoon network, she glimpses me and quickly turns down her shades. Like there are no iron bars and dingy sheets, only a glass wall. Ella, after turning down the shades, leaps into my arms. I open my arms wide and grin. This place is also pretty good. Just like Five said. Cool. Ella watches tv with me for a bit and takes me to the toilet and shows me a secret hiding place that's under the Jacuzzi. Ella tells me to teleport in there whenever she hears someone coming, cause apparently she has developed enhanced hearing. Cool.

I tell Ella everything Five told me and instead of being shocked, she just tips her head like she was expecting it.


End file.
